


As Yet Untitled (30 Day McDanno Challenge)

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day McDanno Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days to write 30 ficlets revolving around McDanno. Some might be continuations of previous days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Danny to do some shopping for him

Danny couldn't remember the last time a simple trip to the store turned into an all day mission, but here he was at store number two getting the specialty items that Steve said he absolutely needed and that they could _only_ be bought at this particular store on the whole Island.

Sighing, Danny grabbed a basket and pulled out his phone that had the text message containing Steve's list. Half of these items he was convinced didn't exist, but for his boyfriend, he'd take his word and get them.

 _Mullet fish_? _Geoduck_? _Drysack Sherry_? _Bubba’s Bear Balls_?

Danny blinked, closed the list and put his phone away. There was no way any of the items Steve listed were real, let alone available to purchase at any store in this part of the world.

Nope, Danny wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to ask any stock person if they had a bottle of _Drysack_ or a can of _Bubba’s Bear Balls_.

And not only that, Danny was withholding sex from Steve for a month after this.

As he was walking out of the store, Danny felt his phone vibrate. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Yes, Steven?" he asked in mock politeness.

"D…have you gotten the stuff on the list?" Steve cheerfully asked.

"Have I gotten the stuff on the list? No, Steven, I haven't. Would you like to know why?" Danny asks, but barrels on without waiting for an answer, "Because those things don't exist! And you know what else? No sex for you for a month!"


	2. Going to a PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's having second thoughts about a meeting he agreed to go to

The date had been on the calendar for months. Taunting him. Mocking him.

But there was no way out of it. He'd agreed to go to the meeting when they realized the date fell on one of Charlie's treatment days. And while he was doing better, they still had to closely monitor the little boy, and Steve and the team made sure that Danny was with his son as much as possible.

Steve just didn't know why he readily agreed to go to the damn meeting knowing full well this was out of his comfort zone and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He vaguely remembered the meetings Doris went to when he was a kid and how she always came back so mad at the other parents. He didn't know what this was going to be like and the Navy certainly didn't prepare him for it.

"I'm heading out," Danny said with a light knock on the frame of Steve's office door. "I don't have to be there for another hour but…"

Steve looked up from his desk calendar and gave a quick nod. "Yeah, sure, D. Of course."

Danny raised an eyebrow and walked into Steve's office. "Everything okay, Steve?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah, fine. Just got caught up in thinking about something," Steve said as he fiddled with the papers on his desk.

"Thinking about something, hmm," Danny questioned.

Steve tried not to squirm under Danny's direct scrutiny.

"I ever tell you about the time I got roped…tricked…bamboozled into attending a PTA meeting at Grace's elementary school?"

Steve looked up sharply and shook his head. "No, I think I would remember that."

Danny sat on the couch in the corner of the office and got comfortable. "Well, I was supposed to have been meeting Rachel at the school to pick up Grace for our weekly dinner, when I get a call from Rachel saying that Grace wasn't feeling well so she's taking her home and that everything was okay, but I should stay for the meeting and get the needed information for some upcoming Mother-Daughter tea party the PTA was hosting."

Steve snorted. "Oh I bet you loved that."

"About as much as you love following proper police procedure," Danny quipped. "Not only did I get roped into helping with the event, because of course it fell on one of my off days, but some of the ladies heard about the _excellent_ cookies I make and that I just _had to_ make some for the event."

Danny sighed. "I wasn't happy. But I couldn't let those women know that. They'd take it as me not being interested in what was going on with Grace and I had a feeling that Rachel used the twice monthly meetings to talk about me and how horrible I was as a husband and father."

"That's not true, Danny," Steve quickly said. "Well I can't speak for the husband part, but I know you're a great father to Grace and Charlie."

Danny gave him a soft smile. "Yes, I know you think very highly of my parenting skills, but this is sort of the same thing. I'm hardly around for Grace because of work, and now having to spilt my time yet another way to include Charlie…it means a lot that you volunteered to go for me."

This time Steve looked down to hide the small smile on his lips. "You know I'd do anything for you, Grace and Charlie."

"I do know that," Danny agreed. "And I know you'll be able to resist the parents when they try to rope you, and by extension me, into doing something for the next big school fundraiser."

Steve blanched a bit. He'd completely forgotten it was close to fundraiser season at the local school. Danny had been complaining about it for months. They'd been swamped with fliers from all of Danny's younger nieces and nephews back in Jersey so of course the same would go for Grace.

"Is it too late to change my mind about going?" Steve asked.

Danny laughed as he stood up and walked out of the office. "Be strong soldier! I know the Army taught you to be all you can be."

"That's sailor!" Steve called out to Danny's retreating form. "I was in the Navy!"


	3. Celebrating an Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to make a new memory so the old one won't hurt as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties with this. Plus I wanted to see if I can make it a certain number of words (wanted 200 but got around 199, I think)

"Are we really doing this?" Danny asked. "I mean, I know we are, but today?"

Steve looked up from the papers scattered in front of him. "Yeah, Danno. I think we should do it today. For too long I've let this day hold a negative memory. I'm tired of that."

"I know you are, babe," Danny said in agreement. "I hate the funk you get in, too."

"Then let's do it!" Steve exclaimed pushing the papers towards Danny.

Danny picked up a pen and after briefly looking over the papers, he signed his name next to Steve's on both sets of documents and handed them to clerk.

“Congratulations, gentlemen,” the clerk said as she stamped the papers. “I wish you much happiness in your life together and with your new baby as well.”

Copies of the documents were handed back to them and they smiled their thanks as they walked back to join Grace who was watching her newly adopted baby brother.

“As far as starts to making better memories for this date, I think we're off to a good start,” Danny commented.

“Definitely one of the better September 20th's I've had in a long time.”


	4. Dealing with an Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny + surfing doesn't always equal a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing catch up!

Limping from the surf and further on to the beach, Danny sighed and dropped what was left of his surf board. He was lucky to be walking away at all considering how big and powerful the waves had been.

"Oh, Danno…," Steve said as he pulled his sunglasses off his face. "What happened?"

Danny sputtered, waved his hands, but flopped down on the sand. "The ocean. It hates me and all the times I cursed it."

Steve snorted, but moved to look at Danny's leg. It was already sporting some bruises and he knew his partner would be in pain before the day was over.

"Hmm, we should probably head back to the house," Steve suggested. "Your knee needs to be iced and propped up."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I should probably get what's left of my board."

Steve shook his head. "Let me worry about that…after I get you to the truck." He squatted down to help get Danny standing, then wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and helped him hobble towards the parking lot.

"But you know…I'm proud of you D," Steve said. "You've gotten better at surfing and if the waves had been kinder, you would have been able to ride more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my hardest to get Day 5's entry up, but no promises. It might get posted tomorrow...and I'll forever be a day behind until I'm able to catch up.


	5. Helping with Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be a cruel joke, right?

“This is guaranteed to work,” Danny said. “At least that's what Ma always said once she finished.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “So, we're going with something your mom said would help.”

Danny nodded his head. “One hundred percent she said. I may have tried it myself, a couple of times. It only worked ninety percent of the time.”

“Okay,” Steve said screwing up his courage. “Let's do this!”

Danny grabbed his car keys, heading for the door. “That's the spirit,” Danny commented. “And if it doesn't work, we can always...”

“No,” Steve said cutting Danny off. “If this doesn't work, at least one of us should get a full night's sleep, so I won't try anything else.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn't verbally respond. Unlocking the car door, he motioned for Steve to get in. Once they were situated in the car, Danny started it up and put a CD in the player.

“This will either work or you'll hate me,” Danny says. “Either way, I love you and I'm sorry for this.”

As they drove along, the sounds of the city came through the car speakers. Steve turned and glared at Danny. “Really?! City sounds?”

Danny tried not to laugh.

“And I'm really not liking your mother right now either.”

Danny lost his battle with not laughing and snorted in the process.


	6. Getting Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is not happy that Steve didn't have more willpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, not so much actual getting wet, but there is talk of getting wet?

“You just couldn't say 'no' could you?” Danny said as he stalked Steve, who was walking backwards with his hand raised in a placating manner.

“I tried, Danno. Really, I did,” Steve said. “It was either this or the bachelor auction, and really, what school carnival needs a bachelor auction.”

“Well, why didn't you suggest something else?” Danny asked. He'd successfully trapped Steve between the couch and the wall next to the stairs.

“Well...,” Steve hedged. “I did suggest something else, but ultimately thought this suggestion was for the best.”

“But...mud wrestling?” Danny demanded. “What was your suggestion that MUD WRESTLING was better?!”

Steve shifted nervously and mumbled.

"What was that?" Danny asked, turning his head to the side so that ear was to Steve's face.

"I said I might have suggested, really thought about suggesting that is, a kissing booth. But then I thought, 'Danny would not like that,' and agreed to the mud wrestling."

Danny huffs and takes a step back from Steve. "So let me get this right. The options were bachelor auction, kissing booth or mud wrestling…and wrestling was the choice you went with."

Steve nodded. "Yes. Simone was positively gleeful with the idea of being able to bid on you. Then Charla showed them the picture of you from surfing…and well." Steve shrugged some.

Danny sputtered at Steve's admission. He pointed and waved his arms and hands in anger, but no sound came out.


	7. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter what they did, as long as they did it together.

After years of working with very little down time, Steve and Danny finally had a weekend off together...and it coincided with Danny's weekend to have Grace and Charlie. And Mary's weekend on the Island with Joan.

The McGarrett-Williams house was going to be full to capacity and Steve and Danny wouldn't have it any other way.

Except that eventually they would.

Especially when both Joan and Charlie ended up cranky from too much sugar and refusing to take a nap on Saturday. Nothing they did could convince the three year old girl and four year old boy to take a nap.

Then Mary and Grace, of all people, got into a massive hissing argument Sunday when Mary caught Grace trying to sneak out after curfew to meet a boy waiting down the street. Thankfully Steve managed to get everyone calm and offer a solution that would work for the night.

When Monday rolled around, Steve and Danny were more than anxious to get back to catching the criminals. They watched as Rachel drove off after picking up Charlie, then watched as Grace, who was still mad at Mary, helped load up Mary's car with Joan's things before getting in the front passenger seat for Mary to drop her off at school.

“What a weekend,” Steve commented with a relieved sigh.

Danny snorted. “We get to do it again in three months.”

Steve glared at Danny. “Nope. Not happening. I love the kids, really I do, but not all three of them at the same time. I'm not prepared for that.”

“Goof. I didn't mean all three kids would be here,” Danny replied fondly. "Unless Mary decides to visit again, but I don't think that'll happen so soon."

But Danny knew exactly what Steve meant. He loved his kids and Joanie, but they were a handful, even with Mary there.


	8. Doing Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does some research and Danny almost catches him

"Steven," Danny began as he walked into Steve's office.

"Yes, Daniel," Steve replied as he glanced up from his laptop screen, looked at Danny, then back to his screen.

"Kono says you've banned us from the office. Is there any reason why?" Danny asked as he walked further into the office and took a seat on the couch.

"I didn't ban anyone from the office," Steve said. "I merely said that I was busy and not to be disturbed..."

"Yeah, she relayed that. You're not to be disturbed under penalty of death," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "What's so important that you can't be bothered?"

"Research," Steve said. "Very important research that you can't see."

"Oh really now?" Danny stood up and walked towards Steve. "Something that I can't see?"

Steve quickly closed his laptop and spun his chair around to prevent Danny from getting closer. "You can't see it yet," Steve clarified.

"Yet? So when will I get to see it?" Danny asked with a smile. Normally surprises from Steve should be met with trepidation, but he couldn't begrudge his boyfriend from putting some thought into a gift for him.

"Soon, I promise. But I need to get back to work on it so I don't fall behind schedule."

"Right. Right. I know when my company isn't wanted anymore," Danny said. He leaned over and lightly kissed Steve's lips. "I'll see you at home for dinner?"

Steve nodded. "I'll try not to be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be continue with tomorrow's word.


End file.
